Fire Hazard
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: "You know, you guys have this fireplace but I've never seen you use it." "Yes, there is a very good reason why we don't use it." Gee, that reason wouldn't happen to be a certain Zack Fair, would it? ACGSZ


"You know, you guys have this fireplace but I've never seen you use it," Cloud frowned as he looked over to the fireplace in the sitting room "Such a shame, I love fireplaces. They remind me of being at my grandma's at Christmas time."

Genesis looked up from his book to glance at the fireplace and sighed, memories flashing in his own mind.

"Yes, there is a very good reason why we don't use it," he grumbled sullenly "Such a waste but such a hazard."

"Why?" Cloud looked up at him with a curious look "Did something happen?"

Genesis chuckled as he ruffled Cloud's hair lovingly.

"Well," he muttered as he kissed Cloud's head "It was about two years ago when Zack was still doing police training and he'd just joined our relationship…"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Angeal were cuddling on the sofa near the lit fireplace whilst Zack sat by the TV screen, watching his favourite action TV show and Genesis read his book in the armchair near the fire. Sephiroth glanced at the fire which was slowly being reduced to ashes and sighed.<p>

"I'll get some more wood," he offered as he tried to lift himself off Angeal.

"No," Angeal said stubbornly as he placed a hand on his back and pushed him back down into his chest "Zack."

"Yep?" Zack turned away from the TV when the adverts began rolling.

"There's a pile of firewood outside, could you bring in a couple of logs and put them on the fire?"

"Sure!" Zack grinned as he bounced up onto his feet and skipped out.

Angeal pecked Sephiroth on the head and cuddled him some more.

"Oi, stop treating me like a submissive uke," Sephiroth snarled.

"You are a submissive uke," Angeal smirked "My submissive uke."

"We'll just see about that," Sephiroth growled as he grabbed Angeal's shirt but then flopped back down with a defeated look "No, too tired, maybe another time."

Angeal laughed as he petted Sephiroth's hair when Zack staggered in with his arms full of tree logs.

"Oi, Zack, I said a couple," the nurse frowned as the logs began falling onto the nice, clean carpet.

"This is a couple," Zack said confidently.

"No, that is a bunch," Genesis sighed as he looked up from his book "Maths and English are not your forte are they?"

Zack stuck his tongue out as he dumped the logs onto the dying fire carelessly.

"Zack, careful!" Sephiroth said as he lifted his head when sparks flew and landed on the flammable materials left, right and centre.

"What, it's all good!" Zack smiled with a shrug.

"No, it's not!" Genesis yelped as he jumped off his armchair when it began smoking.

Said armchair was set alight as patches of the carpet began smoking too. Zack yelped and jumped back as the whole area was set alight. Sephiroth jumped up with his mobile, calling for the fire brigade and Angeal grabbed Genesis and Zack, helping them get out before the whole place went up in flames.

* * *

><p>"And since then we have never ever used it again," Genesis sighed.<p>

"What, from one accident?" Cloud blinked.

"Oh, no, Cloud, imagine would have happened next if we kept on having fires," Genesis widened his eyes "With Zack, you always need to think ahead to what might happen. I personally didn't want to risk it, despite what the puppy promised to be more careful next time. One point, we even considered having another fire until Zack nearly bought gasoline to help light it."

"Well, why not get an electric fireplace? It's not the same but it still makes the place nice and warm."

Genesis smiled down at Cloud then reached for his favourite red coat. He put it around Cloud and hugged him tight.

"How about I make you nice and warm?" he purred and Cloud rolled his eyes before accepting his tender kisses.

"Angeal, I'm hungry!" Zack's wail cut through the peaceful atmosphere.

"Be patient, Zack, I'm making fried rice with chicken and basil!" Angeal shouted as Genesis helped Cloud get rid of his shirt.

"Be sure to save me some, I'm heading off to a meeting soon!" Sephiroth called as Cloud began nibbling Genesis's neck.

"No, stay!"

"Zack is very clingy," Cloud commented as he threaded his fingers through Genesis's hair.

"You have no idea," Genesis whispered back before kissing him again.

"I have to, Zack, it's important!"

"Oh, you and your stupid God complex!"

"Just because I want to change a few laws here and there does not mean I have a God complex!"

"He totally has a God complex," Genesis whispered as he was now on top of Cloud "Thinks he's the best with everything. It's best just to smile and nod."

"Wouldn't he want us to be truthful?" Cloud asked with a frown.

"No, you'll never hear the end of it," Genesis sighed and nibbled on Cloud's earlobe.

Cloud cursed a bit loudly and Genesis chuckled.

"Such a dirty mouth, Strife," he grinned "I think it needs a thorough wash."

"It's fine the way it is," Cloud grumbled as he slid his hands up Genesis's shirt.

"Oh, I don't think so," Genesis growled and kissed him roughly.

"Mmm, mmm, wait," Cloud muttered as he pushed against Genesis's chest.

"What?"

"It's a bit quiet, isn't it?"

There was a pause the men glanced over to the doorway where Zack stood, grinning like an idiot with his video camera.

"Keep going, this is really good material!" he said with a thumbs up.

Genesis flung a cushion at him, picked Cloud up and stood.

"We're going somewhere where we can get privacy," he said and carried Cloud upstairs.

"Oi, no need to carry me like some blushing bride!" Cloud protested as he struggled.

"But Cloud, my dear," Genesis purred as they went into his room "You are blushing like a bride."

Cloud huffed as he was deposited onto the bed and accepted Genesis's affections whilst Zack tried and failed to get through the barricaded door.


End file.
